The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Tall Garden Phlox botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Glamour Girl’. The new variety originated from a crossing made by the inventor, Kevin A. Hurd on Jun. 26, 2007 at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA between the female parent Phlox paniculata ‘Junior Bouquet’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,865 and the male parent ‘Wendy House’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,158 with seed harvested Sep. 5, 2007. The new plant originally was designated under the breeder code 07-23-01 with final evaluations approved in the summer of 2012.
Phlox paniculata ‘Glamour Girl’ has been asexually propagated by stem cuttings at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The unique characteristics of the new plant have been found to be reproducible and stable in successive generations of asexual propagation and the resultant plants have been found to be identical to the original selection. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.